The Bishi Wars Oil Edition
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: An Arc of sorts, written by myself and OdinsTearDrops, this is kind of... ah kinky. This particular one is the Oil War. This is HarryDraco slash, so no likey no ready. :P Enjoy!
1. The Rules

SW- Hey all, I'm writing this ficcy with my good friend OdinsTearDrops, we were having a down moment and needed something to cheer us up so we came up with the Bishie Wars. This three part fic is the Oil Edition. I'm thinking this might become an Arc, but I'm not sure. The Bishie Wars. whee! You know you love it.

OTD- Hey everyone, as SW said, we came up with this in a down moment, so its out there, but hey, its hot so who cares. Who knows what bishies we will be putting into the ring as time passes. Suggestions welcome, **wink** now remember if your going to play with the bishies, you have to follow the rules.

**

* * *

**

**Rules for Bishie-wars Oil Edition**

Rule #1: Subs chase Doms

Rule #2: Everyone is covered in oil

Rule #3 No jewelry and/or clothing that would provide a handhold

Rule #4: Cheating is allowed and encouraged

Rule #5 Distractions via any means can be used to get the hunted on the ground

Rule #6: You must have a partner

Rule #7: The hunted may also use any method to distract the hunter long enough to escape

Rule #8: No Machinery, i.e. no mecs, computers etc.

Rule #9: No magic/skills/or abilities save those for enhancing pleasure

Rule #10: Hand/Body methods only

Rule #11: Should the hunter finish before the contest is over, he becomes the hunted.

Rule #12: The Contest lasts 2 days

Rule #13: Should any contestant run out of oil, they must be re oiled before they can win or lose in any way

Rule #14: All those in need of re-oiling must present themselves to the Judges for re-oiling

Rule #15: The judges may also perform spot oil checks as necessary to prevent dry wins

Rule #16: Every participant must be well lubed before entering the Contest

Rule #17: Each participant must be thoroughly checked for hidden accessories before the contest. All checking will be performed by the judges

Rule #18: Any material found in the Contest Arena is however fair game, i.e. toys of all kinds

Rule #19: You break it you bought it; this goes for fellow contestants as well

Rule #20: All oil shall be fruit flavored unless contestants do not like the taste of fruit

Rule #21: If the subs can get the dom onto hands and knees for twenty minutes, they have succeeded in getting the dom onto the ground

Rule #22: It has to be done in the nude


	2. Registration

SW- Aaaaaaaaaaaand here's the first chapter. Fun times. Yep. We had a little bit too much fun with this. Chatting it up. Good times. Yep. We maybe had just a little bit too much fun doing this.

OTD-There is no such thing as too much fun with bishies, thats what they are there for.

SW- **sighs** He has a point. We hope that you enjoy this little story that we had rumbling around in our brains.

OTD- And we hope the other ideas churning around out there turn out as well. So send us your ideas.

SW- So once again we hope that you will send us your love and give us reviews! Love us please? **pouts

* * *

**

Harry looked over at the blonde next to him, blushing in the tight spandex briefs that he had been talked into wearing. He looked at the line of couples behind him, wondering why there were so many here. "How did I ever let you talk me into this Malfoy?" He asked despairingly.

Draco smirked, and stroked his lovers chin. "Because love. You wanted to try something new." He raked his eyes over Harry's spandex clad body. He himself was wearing a pair of second-skin leather pants that he'd had to charm on. He glared at the slowly moving line. "This needs to move faster."

Harry chuckled, and ran a finger down Draco's chest. "You're always in a hurry to get to the end. You'd think you would know by now, half the fun is on the ride there." He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand and held it softly. "We're almost there anyway."

Draco looked down at Harry and rolled his eyes. "The ending is the most fun if I can recall. You never seem to have a problem with the ending." He said ignoring the other mans finger running down his chest. He instead brought Harry's hand up to his lips, and kissed the long fingers. "We won't be there until we're there, and this line is taking entirely too long."

Harry got a glint in his eye and brought Draco's hand up to his own mouth. "There's no reason for the wait till the end to be boring." And he licked along one of Draco's fingers before taking it into his mouth sensuously, sucking gently and giggling slightly deep in his throat. He

Draco lifted his eye brow as he watched and felt as Harry played with his fingers. His eyes became molten silver when he felt his lovers giggle vibrate on his finger. He let out a low growl, that came from deep in his throat before he ripped his fingers out of Harry's mouth and grabbed the black haired mans neck bringing him to a lip bruising kiss. There was no battle for dominance here. Draco kept in control of the kiss and when he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Harry's. "That was unnecessary."

Harry laughed and gently ran his fingers through Draco's silken hair. He always loved the feel of Draco's hair, the gentle silken kiss against his skin as he ran his fingers through it. "Well, you asked for it." He slid his arm down and rested it in the small of Draco's back as the walked forward another step closer to the window.

Draco glared. "I did no such thing." He said as he placed his hand possessively on Harry's slim Quidditch trimmed waist, and pulled him closer to him, as though to let the world know that this beautiful emerald eyed man was his, and no one else could touch him. Draco smirked. "In any case, they were very vague about this. What do you think we'll be doing?"

Harry glared at the blonde, and gave an admonitory squeeze to that firm, supple ass. "You mean you talked me into coming here, made me agree to do whatever it was, and you don't know _what it is_!" He sighed, he always got talked into this kind of thing, Draco knew that he couldn't think straight when Draco was kissing behind his ear, and Draco always used that to his advantage.

Draco slapped Harry's ass in return for the squeeze, and rolled his eyes. "I know what it is. It is a contest. That's all we were told." He grinned and leaned his head down to nibble on Harry's spot. "Besides I thought it would be fun. We don't do this sort of stuff." He ran his fingers over Harry's ass and then going up and feathered his lover's side.

Harry gasped and his body tensed, "Draco don't" gasp "not" pant "in line." His body was reacting independently of his mind, the spandex getting tighter, his skin feeling warm and overcooked. He brushed his hands through Draco's hair once more, reveling in the sensations at the same time as a little part of his mind was telling him that this wasn't a good idea right now.

Draco smirked. _Oh he is totally mine now_. "I'll do what I like, where I like Harry." He chuckled and stopped the torment. "Besides we aren't the only ones doing this." He pointed to the couple several couples in front of them who were making out and groping in far more vulgar positions than they had been in several moments before.

Harry's head was swimming, so he just nodded dumbly and kept breathing heavily, his heart pounding, his body filled with warmth. "Draco, I think you're right about this line being too long." The couple behind the dark haired wizard snickered, "It looked like you two were passing the time quite well to us. And though we were quite enjoying the show, either move forward, or let us join in." Harry nodded and moved forward, noticing that there were only a few couples left in front of them. He turned back, noticing that while he had moved forward automatically in response, Draco was still considering their words. He held out a hand towards Draco, trying to forestall any Draco style hexing.

Draco's eyes slit at the couple behind them. He would not share Harry with anyone. No one would touch his Harry. He spoke softly to the two wizards, "You listen to me. You will not touch him. _Ever_." He smirked with pleasure as he watched the couple blanch slightly before he turned to rejoin his lover and kissed him possessively. "You are mine. I will never let you go for anything." He whispered in Harry's ear as the line moved up again.

Harry giggled; he loved it when Draco talked possessively, "The feelings mutual, my blonde Adonis. And if you keep blowing that warm air in my ear, we aren't going to get to the end of the line any time soon."

Draco growled. "I'm debating whether or not to just take you home now and forgo the contest. People keep looking surprised as they walk in. I'm in no mood to entertain surprises." He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist again and squeezed him tight against his body, molding the two until they looked seamless.

Harry lost control and wrapped his arms around Draco's head and kissed his growling mouth, groaning. He lost himself, feeling the pulsing warmth between them, the heat of their bodies so close and separated by so little clothing. Suddenly there was the sound of a throat clearing. Apparently they had reached the front of the line, because the lady behind the glass was staring at them with slightly glazed eyes. "Uhh, sirs...I...um...your...uh...names please?"

Draco took in an irritated breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Draconias Lucious Marios Christopher Malfoy and Harold James Potter." He looked at the woman who continued to stare at them with glazed eyes. So he tapped on the window. "Lady, if you are not going to do your job properly I will be forced to call your superior."

She blinked and looked at him, "Hunny, Judge Coventina is my superior and she wouldn't blame me for a second. Now, which of you is the dominant partner?" She made notations on the keyboard in front of her, and then muttered under her breath "…like I need to ask."

Draco scoffed. It should be obvious, but he replaced the mask of the Malfoy's and replied, "I am. Though I hardly see why this is necessary for anything." He pulled his black haired beauty closer to him so that he could rest his chin on his lovers head, and wrapped both arms around him.

Harry elbowed Draco in the side, "Hey, I can get predatory now and again myself, lover. Remember that time by the fireplace with the body paint?"

Draco closed his eyes as the elbow connected with skin and let out a soft 'oof' before glaring gently down at him, "Love that was once. And predatory is hardly the same thing. Besides you know you enjoy bottoming more than topping." He smirked at the woman. "Of course we do."

"Much as I love to see you two teasing each other," the attendant said, "do you want to hear the details or not?"

"Well," the woman said, "You will both be oiled down by attendants, inspected by the judges. You will then be released into a staging area. Mr. Malfoy will be released three seconds before Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter your goal is to get him down on the ground for thirty seconds by any means necessary. The other rules will be posted on the wall in the oiling rooms. Are there questions?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you correctly. Harry is to get me to the ground?" His eyebrow raised and he looked at the man in his arms. "Will we be meeting the judges in the oiling room?" He cringed, it wasn't that he disliked being oiled, but he didn't want anyone else to touch his lovers' body.

"You will be meeting one of the judges yes, you'll be in separate oiling rooms, and the a judge will oversee each."

"Wait," Harry said, "why would you separate us? We belong together!" The thought of being in the room with some strange person putting oils on him made him slightly uncomfortable.

"No. I won't allow it. I will not let him out of my sight." Draco looked incredulous at the woman behind the glass. He squeezed Harry's waist slightly trying to confirm to him that he was not letting him go.

"Marie, send them into the first chamber."

The woman in the box jumped as the voice sounded in the room. "Ye Yes Judge." She looked at the two men. "The Judge has allowed you to enter the first door together."

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, "Thanks." He reached over and twined his fingers through Draco's. "Let's go in now."

Draco squeezed his lovers hand and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you." They walked into the room they were ordered to.

"Oh but they are cute."

Draco looked up at the voice to see a woman standing in full leather. Her hair hung out behind her flowing to mid waist, her ample chest looked as though it was going to pop out of the tight leather bodice she wore, and she wore four inch stilettos that seemed to attach themselves to her skin tight leather pants. "This is highly unfair. There are more of yours than there are mine." She seemingly spoke to no one.

Draco getting over his initial shock glared at the woman. "I will not allow you to touch my Harry."

She giggled. "You'll have to get over some of that today."

Harry read the rules on the walls quickly, and have Draco's hand a little squeeze. "So..are we starting now? What should we do?" He was getting more nervous every minute; this was just so different, yet kind of exciting at the same time.

Draco scanned the rules quickly before turning to the woman. "You're insane."

She laughed out loud and smirked. "Yes I suppose we are. And since your lover boy here was so adamant about no one else touching you, you'll have to strip and oil each other up with out the attendants, who might i point out were going to use a spray letting you rub it in, but since you didn't want that, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way." She smiled and Draco glared at her.

Harry gulped; they would have to oil each others bodies without getting distracted, and that just wasn't possible. "Are you sure we can handle this Draco?" he asked, nervously swallowing and trying not to picture an oil covered Draco.

The woman chuckled. "It would have been easier if..."

Draco snapped. "Would you shut up woman? Who are you anyway to tell us what we're doing?" All traces of joking left the woman's face as she jumped off the bench she was sitting on.

"I, _boy_," she spat out, "Am one of two Judges in this contest, and no matter how cute you are, do not think I won't deduct points for rudeness." She stared at him her eyes flashing dangerously.

Draco held the gaze for as long as he could be finally turned away to look at Harry. "We'll have to. We don't have much of a choice now do we?"

Harry smiled, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Do you remember that book we got on erotic wand use?" He pulled his wand out of his socks and pointed it at Draco "Lubricus". Oil shot out of the wand and fountained on Draco. Harry laughed outrageously at the look on Draco's face, then moved and started stroking the oil into an even coat, his hands just having to touch Draco after seeing him covered in oil. He gently spread the oil over Draco's face, kissing it onto his lips and slipping a tongue in while he was at it. His hands were sliding all over Draco...to find any unoiled patches of course. He gently tugged at Draco's pants, sliding them down and spreading the oil lower and lower.

When the oil first came out of the wand Draco grimaced and stuck his tongue out at Harry. He then grinned and let Harry run his fingers over his body spreading the oil over every inch of skin. He could never get enough of Harry's touch. As he felt his pants slide down he stepped out of his shoes and socks to allow the pants to come fully off. He began to purr but tried to keep his erection down to a minimum. As he felt the last bit of skin covered with oil he took Harry's wand and cast the charm on his love and chuckled as the oil fell on to the tan body. He began to rub in the oil, careful not to miss a spot on the torso. He rubbed it delicately on Harry's face giving him a small peck before he went further south and removed the spandex rubbing the oil over his lower body just as carefully.

The woman had remained silent through out the reverent scene, and when she realized that they were done she coughed. "Now not that that wasn't a really nice scene, I feel the need to remind you that Mr. Potter will be chasing after you Mr. Malfoy so I'll let you out first. And since you read the rules you understand that at any time I or my fellow Judge deems it necessary we will come in and re oil you, or perform random check ups."

Harry smiled, shuddering from the touch of Draco's fingers on his burning thighs. "Well Draco, you ready for this?"

Draco coughed "Well I suppose. I'm ready for anything." He ran a finger over Harry's face one last time before he moved towards the exit door.

The Judge smirked, and opened the door, "Good luck Mr. Malfoy, I'll be watching. Remember anything goes." She winked and let him go.

* * *

SW & OTD- Again the little review button is your friend. Help us come up with more interesting ideas for them to do in the arena. We love input.


End file.
